Friendships Always Come To An End
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Nicky and Lorna are walking when they find Janae upset. Can they or any of the inmates get to the bottom of what's upset Janae?


**Authors Note: Tiara and Marybeth are characters ive made up. Also Artesian McCullough who is a a prision guard in the show is a prisioner in my fanfics for mudering Pornstache for those who afe new to my fanfics.**

 **Contains strong language**

Nicky and Lorna were in the prison garden watching the other inmates when they suddenly realised the time and they were needed for work. Both girls got up and ran were they entered there jobs late. Luschek didnt give a shit that Nicky was late but unfortantly for Lorna she had Ryder.

"Morello. You're late", Ryder said.

"Sorry", Lorna replied.

"That's not good enough. Warren and sweet little ex friend Artesian could make it on time", Ryder said.

Lorna got her mop and started mopping the floor. Suzanne and Artesian looked at her. As an old guard Artesianwas shocked at how badly the inmates are treated. She gave Lorna a sympathetic look so she wouldn't get caught. Ryder turned again.

"McCullough you're working to slow. Work faster", Ryder said.

"Yes Ryder", Artesian replied.

" IT'S CO BLAKE TO YOU INMATE", Ryder shouted back.

He pushed Artesian over causing her to loose er balence. She landed on her bum on the wet floor. Suzanne and Lorna walked over to make sure she was ok. Ryder had just walked off. Suzanne helped her up and Lorna just looked at her worried.

"Are you ok", Suzanne asked.

" yeah I'm fine", Artesian replied.

"And the baby", Lorna asked.

"We're both fine. Stop fussing", Artesian replied.

Lorna and Suzanne just looked at each other and continued to mop up there corridors. Once the job had finished Artesian went to see Yoga who was doing a pregancy yoga class. She smiled as Tiara and Artesian entered.

"Welcome ladies", Yoga said.

Tiara and Artesian gave a half smile as Yoga started her class. She got on the floor into a yoga pose as Tiara and Artesian just looked at one another. Yoga looked up to see them just standing there.

"Something wrong", Yoga asked.

"Yeah. We are both six months pregant and you seem to think we can get into the shape of a ball. We already are a shape of a ball", Tiara replied.

"Right. You could try", Yoga replied.

Before Yoga could do anymore Janae and Marybeth walked in. Janae wanted to wait for Yoga to finish however Marybeth was already in Yoga's face ready for her to move.

"Its our TV time. Move", Marybeth said.

"Let Yoga finish with Tiara and grass", Janae replied.

Artesian looked around at Janae. She'd never had a nickname before. She understood why she'd just been called grass concidering she used to be a guard but it wasn't very fair.

"Move the fuck out of my way", Marybeth said.

"Marybeth", Janae said.

"It's ok Janae. We've finished", Yoga said.

Yoga left with Tiara and Artesian following her. Janae was just looking at Marybeth unimpressed. Marybeth was too proud to even care.

"Its TV time", Marybeth said.

"You could of let Yoga finish her pregancy yoga", Janae replied.

"They both got knocked up by a guard that the older one then killed. They could just get an abortion, its not hard to do. Ive had five", Marybeth replied.

"They are locked up. How can they get an abortion and I know for a fact McCullough wants a family. She may have not agreed to Pornstache at the time but they were also secretly dating off the grounds. Everyone knew it", Janae replied.

Marybeth just looked at Janae and turned the TV on. Janae just shock her head in disgust as Marybeth didn't care. Thats the one thing that annoys Janae the fact that Marybeth doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. She was bored of being a 'friend' to Marybeth, she has other friends such as Taysteee, Black Cindy, Brook, Suzanne and Alison. They are all a lot nicer than Marybeth. Janae walked out of the TV room leaving Marybeth on her own. She went to a corner and found herself crying.

"Janae", Nicky said.

Janae was crying too much to answer. Lorna and Nicky just looked at one another. They were used to seeing Janae mouthing off to one of the guards, not crying. Nicky pulled her into a hug as she looked at Lorna.

"Would you like me to find Marybeth or Taysteee", Lorna asked.

"T-Taysteee", Janae answered.

Lorna went off to try and find Taysteee as Nicky stayed with Janae and comforted her. Lorna looked through the prison for Taysteee and eventually found her in the toilets. Lorna went up to her.

"What do you want", Taysteee asked.

She was still grieving over the death of her best friend Poussey. Lorna could tell Taysteee wasn't in her usual good mood. She took a deep breath.

"Janae's crying in the corridor", Lorna replied.

Taysteee turned around and looked worried. She followed Lorna to where Nicky and Janae were. Nicky got up to let Taysteee comfort her friend. Nicky and Lorna just looked at each other as Janae cried.

"Janae, whats wrong", Taysteee asked.

"Its Marybeth. She's being a bitch", Janae replied.

"Now I know theres more than that to the reason. The Janae Watson I know doesn't cry over some stupid bitch", Taysteee replied.

Janae just shook her head. Taysteee managed to get her to go to the dorms. Nicky and Lorna followed and went into there bunk as Red and Tiara watched as Janae went by.

"What's wrong with her", Tiara asked.

"Marybeth apparently", Nicky replied.

"What she do, sit on the poor girl", Tiara asked.

Red and Tiara burst into laughter and Red hit Tiara gently with the newspaper Healy had let her borrow and read from yesterday. All Red could think of was how over weight Marybeth is. Nicky and Lorna didn't find it funny.

"Red. An inmate is crying. How is that funny", Lorna asked.

"Its not. Tiara could be a stand up comediane though", Red replied.

Lorna and Nicky just looked at each other. They agreed that Tiara can be quite funny but they wanted to figure out what Marybeth had done to Janae, espessially to make her cry.


End file.
